DEAD!
by Kyuubi is me
Summary: Sumarry tidak bisa ditampilkan.


Sumarry : Kematian merupakan hal yang mutlak. Siapa pun, kapan pun, dimana pun orang itu, pasti akan mati. Tapi, bagaimana jika kematian mu datang? Ditambah lagi jika kematian mu menjadi hal yang sangat mengerikan. Apakah yang akan kau lakukan? Lari? Menangis? Takut? Atau kau akan menolak kematian mu? Itu semua tergantung bagimana sang malaikat pencabut nyawa mempermainkan dirimu.

In-chan Present story: DEAD!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Malam ini langit sangat gelap, menandakan sebentar lagi akan datang badai besar. Semua orang telah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi manis sang dewi malam. Angin berhembus kencang. Dari sudut jalan muncul bayangan hitam yang sedang menenteng sebuah kapak dan menggenggam sepasang bola mata hitam yang indah. Perlahan sosok itu menghilang dalam gelapnya malam, meninggalkan semerbak bau darah yang segar.

Mentari muncul dari ufuk timur, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang. Pada pagi setenang ini, justru didalam sebuah rumah dipinngir kota terdengar suara orang bertengkar. "Apa yang kau lkukan! Kau memecahkan guci kesayanganku! Apa kau tidak punya mata, dasar bocah sialan!" hardik sorang wanita.

"Ma..maaf bibi, aku tidak sengaja..aku minta maaf bibi, jangan pukul aku,bibi.." kata seorang gadis sambil memohon kepada bibinya agar tidak dipukul.

"Dasar gadis tak tau diuntung! Aku sudah baik mau menampungmu tinggal disini, kau malah membuat kekacauan dipagi hari!" wanita itu kembali mengata-ngatai si gadis. "Kau beruntung gadis busuk, hari ini aku akan bekerja, tapi ingat saat aku pulang nanti jangan sampai kau membuat kesalahan lagi, MENGRTI!" tambah sang bibi sambil mengancam si gadis.

"ii..iya bibi, maafkan aku bibi, maaf" sahut si gadis sambil menunduk.

BLAAAAAM! Suara pintu yang ditutup tanda sang bibi berangkat bekerja, meninggalkan si gadis yang menyeringai dengan kapak di genggamannya.

#####################################SKIP TIME####################################

Malam hari, bulan tak menunjukkan sinarnya. Langit sedang mendung, seolah akan terjadi suatu hal yang mengerikan.

TOK….TOK….TOK…..! Gedoran pintu terdengar keras dan nyaring. "Hei gadis busuk, cepat buka pintunya!" teriak seorang wanita yang terlihat mabuk berat. Teriakan itu membangunkan gadis yang tertidur di sofa dalam rumah itu. Tak heran jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1, itu berarti saat yang nyenyak untuk tidur. Sambil mengerjapkan matanya, gadis itu membuka pintu, namun terjatuh karena tiba-tiba didorong dengan keras oleh sang bibi.

"Heh gadis bodoh, apa kau tuli! Sudah tiga kali aku mengetok pintu itu tapi tak kunjung kau buka pintunya, kau sengaja ingin mengurungku di luar?" makinya lalu menjambak rambut si gadis.

" malam ini akan ku hukum kau gadis sialan. Hari ini kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!" maki wanita itu setengah sadar sambil tersenyum melihat si gadis meringis kesakitan saat rambutnya dijambak. PLAK! Sang wanita dengan kasarnya menampar si gadis. 'Ini tambahan dariku Kau gadis sialan,seharusnya kau ikut mati bersama kedua orang tuamu saat 'malam itu'!

(POV Someone)

DEG…..! Apa yang barusan bibi katakan? Mati bersama kedua orang tuaku? Seharusnya begitu, kau tak mengerti bibi. Kau Cuma bisa mencaci, menghina dan merendahkan aku. Apakah kau tak memiliki rasa simpati untukku? Teganya bibi bicara begitu, aku membencimu bibi. Selama ini aku hanya diam saja mendengarkan makian dan ocehan mu, aku sudah muak. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kau bernafas! Batin si gadis seraya tersenyum.

(POV Someone End)

Sang wanita yang memandang gadis itu tersenyum heran dan semakin geram, bisa-bisanya si gadis tak memberikan respon ketika dipukul. Si bibi kembali menampar si gadis namun sebelum tangan wanita itu mendarat di pipi sang gadis, tangan si gadis mencengkram dengan erat tangan si bibi, lalu memelintirnya kebelakang dengan tersenyum penuh misteri. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Ku sudah berani melawan ku?! Cepat lepaskan tangan ku gadis sialan!" teriak si bibi.

"tidak secepat itu bibi sayang, malam ini bibi membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal, bibi telah membuatku merasa muak" ucap sang gadis. Tangan kanan si gadis mulai menarik kapak yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dibalik bajunya.

"A…apa yang a..akan kau lakukan? Jangan berani macam-macam dengan ku!" kata si bibi yang kaget sekaligus takut melihat keponaakannya mengeluarkan kapak dari balik bajunya.

"Aku akan bersenang-senang denganmu, bibi ku sayang" jawab si gadis. Dengan erat tangan kiri si gadis mencengkram lengan sang bibi, sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan cepat mengayunkan kapak dan CRASH…! Kepala dan badan sudah terpisah. Perlahan gadis itu mengambil kepala yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Kapak yang ada di genggamannya dia gunakan untuk mememisahkan bola mata dari kepala. Si gadis membuang kepala itu ke sembarang tempat sambil berkata "selamat tinggal bibi ku sayang, sampai jumpa lagi di neraka" ucapnya dengan datar lalu beranjak pergi dan menghilang dalam pekatnya malam.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ditemukan mayat seorang wanita tanpa kepala. Hal ini menggemparkan penduduk Konoha. Mayat itu diidentifikasi dan berhasil diketahui identitasnya bernama Tsunade Senju (35). Menurut keterangan dari tetangga sekitar rumah, sebelum Tsunade ditemukan meninggal, beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi keributan di rumahnya. Namun tetangga sudah tak heran lagi dengan keributan itu. Pasalnya Tsunade memang orang yang galak dan semena-mena, jadi tidak heran apabila tsunade dibantai habis-habisan? Tapi yang membuat tetangga heran, kemana seorang gadis yang beberapa minggu ini ikut tinggal bersama Tsunade? Para tetangga dan polisi masih mengadakan pencarian mengenai gadis itu.

Di lain tempat, seseorang yang memakai jubah dan tudung hitam berjalan dengan santai menuju ke suatu stasiun, dia mulai menghampiri loket untuk membeli karcis. Tak terlihat sedikitpun suatu ekspresi di wajahnya. Orang-orang di stasiun yang menatap keheranan padanya karena terlihat aneh dengan pakaian jubahnya, tak dihiraukan. Tujuannya hanya satu, menuju ke suatu kota di Jepang, suatu kota yang menjadi sarang dari para pembunuh, mafia juga surga kemaksiatan.

TUUT…..TUUT…TUUT….TUUT…

Bunyi lokomotif yang kencang menunjukkan saatnya untuk naik kereta dan berangkat. Seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam itu mulai melepas tudung hitam dari kepalanya dan menyembullah helaian rambut merah muda nan cantik. Kereta mulai berangkat, sang pemakai jubah hitam mengambil posisi duduk di tempat paling belakang diantara para penumpang. Orang itu duduk dengan tenang, bahkan dia hampir tertidur sampai petugas pengambil tiket itu menghampiri dirinya.

"Maaf nona, boleh ku minta tiket mu?" tanya sang Petugas.

"Iya ini pak, silakan" jawab si nona.

"K….ko,,,ta Konoha? Nona mau ke sana?' ucap sang petugas gugup melihat kota tujuan di karcis yang sekarang ada ditangannya.

"Iya pak petugas, memang kenapa?" jawab si nona dengan santainya.

"Bu..bukankah 'kota itu' dijuluki kota malam? Kenapa nona akan kesana?" tanya sang petugas lagi.

"Bapak tak perlu tau apa tujuan saya kesana" jawab si nona dengan nada yang santai, juga seringai misterius di sudut bibirnya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan si gadis yang dipanggilnya nona, petugas itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah keheranan.

"Seorang pun tak perlu tau apa tujuan ku kesana, yang pasti seseatu harus ku lakukan disana, walaupun yang akan ku lakukan salah dan berdosa, aku sudah tak peduli. Aku sudah terjatuh dalam kubuangan lumpur dan tak mungkin untukku kembali. Tunggulah aku, kematian akan segera menjemput kalian" batin seorang gadis dengan senyum terkembang di wajah.

TBC. Cerita diteruskan atau tidak tergantung review, kritik dan saran Sayonara


End file.
